


slow down, grab the wall

by Nakimochiku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Human Trafficking, Lapdance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Eren hadn't saved Mikasa, and Erwin hadn't captured Levi, perhaps they would have met in the criminal underworld?</p>
            </blockquote>





	slow down, grab the wall

“Wine too, Levi?” He waves his hand at the sweaty pig impatiently. He’s not a fucking idiot. Do they think he’s going to fall for the oldest trick in the book? In this den full of tigers, he’d much prefer to keep his wits about him, especially if they are going to spike the fucking booze. He lights a cigarette and takes a long drag, crosses one ankle over his knee and watches the line of scrawny produce march by. His lip curls in a sneer. They look underfed, underdeveloped, unripe.

“This it?” he demands. He looks over at the trafficker, and by the way the pig pales, he knows his dissatisfaction has been conveyed. He beckons one girl over. She shrinks from him, and he jabs her in the ribs. “You want me to buy this? I couldn’t get a decent fucking meal for this.”

“Ah—“ The pig holds his hands up, placating, and glances around. He spots one of his dogs in the corner and hisses “fetch Mikasa” before turning back to Levi. “Of course this isn’t it. This is just to whet your appetite, so to speak.”

“Then consider me ravenous, and bring out the main course.” He takes another long drag of his cigarette, blows out the smoke lazily through his nose. The others are herded out one door, while a dog comes in leading another by a rope. She has a bag over her head; the rope keeps her wrists suspended from her collar. A thin black shift that barely falls past her mid thigh is the only thing maintaining her modesty.

“This is Mikasa.” The pig beams as though looking at a prized possession, and Levi considers buying Mikasa, just for spite, just to deprive him of her. “A rare asian beauty—“ He pulls the bag off her head, reveals a tumble of silk black hair, pale skin , throat dotted with bruises, glistening coal black eyes. They look almost lifeless. But Levi doesn’t miss the glimmer, the look a trapped animal gives potential escape. “She’s been trained—“

“Out.” Levi demands, and stubs his cigarette out against the moth eaten chair. The pig and all his dogs jump, blinking around at each other. “Don’t make me repeat myself.” They scramble to obey, leaving Mikasa standing there lifelessly, wrists bound like an animal. He stands and wanders over to her. She’s taller than him, shares the same waifish underfed look of the other girls, except that he can see a curve where boniness could give way to lean muscle. He unties the ropes, lets them drop the way she lets her hands fall limply to her sides. He makes himself comfortable again, considers lighting another cigarette. She doesn’t move, waiting for his orders. He runs his tongue over his teeth. “Dance.”

She does, arms long and pale, beautiful despite the imperfections of rope burns at her wrists, hips twisting and then dipping down. Her eyes try to maintain lifelessness. He can see hunger. Delicate hands run down over her bruised throat, the swell of her small breasts, up her thighs where he can see the bruised finger prints of other men, lending him just a hint of her when her shift moves.

He tips his head to regard her, all her animalistic, untameable grace. She’s wasted here, wasted on those pigs, where they could never understand her potential. She thinks she understands his hunger. She thinks he’s just another man, thinking with his cock. If he were the type, he’d smirk. “Why are you so far away?” She slinks closer until she’s standing an arm’s length away, all twisting hips and roaming hands. Then she turns, drops and picks it up slow. The way she moves would make any man’s mouth go dry.  “Slower.” She obeys, breathes hard with exertion as she dances, arms over head, thighs straining, body rolling slow. He reaches up to rest his hands on her hips, stilling her, pulls her closer so that she’s forced to put one knee up on the chair.

Levi knows if he wanted to, he could fuck her. Could draw her down into his lap and fuck her to a screaming orgasm, light a spark in those coal eyes. If he wanted to, he could have her on her knees, have his cock between her lips. If he wanted to he could have her on the floor, over the back of the chair, against the wall. If he wanted to he could throw her knees over his shoulders and eat her until she doesn’t remember her own name. He could fuck her any way he wanted, any position he wanted, as many times as he wanted. She would let him. She would spread her legs for him and be the perfect little doll, if that’s what he wanted.

He prefers the glimmer of hunger behind her feigned lifelessness to any fuck.

He tugs again until her other knee comes up on the chair, bracketing his hips. She drops down into his lap, rocks her hips back and forth until he stills her, digs his nails in and holds her. He wants to be a cut above those other pigs to her. To fuck her would be to be as they are, no better than a beast rolling in its own filth. To fuck her would be to lose her, and she’s a rare breed of creature that he wants to monopolize. When he’s certain she’ll stay still in his lap, he tips his head back to peer between her curtain of hair, brushes it back behind her ear and tilts her chin to gaze into her eyes.

“Let’s kill all these fucks and get the fuck outta here.” Mikasa blinks. Her eyes narrow and search his face, and he regards her blandly. “I’m sick of this filthy place.”

There’s the spark he wanted, fire, hunger, consuming her. “Me too,” She whispers.


End file.
